So Busy
by Laryna6
Summary: Frankenstein makes Raizel's life difficult. Raizel may sigh, but he would never risk complaining.


_This is a giftfic for Lord of the Gauntlets, as thanks for writing the two hundredth review of Bonded. They requested Rai and Frankenstein interaction before Rai disappeared. With bonus Frankenstein getting in trouble and Raizel taking care of him._

* * *

Raizel would never complain of it, but his life had become busy even before the contract.

Frankenstein came in at dawn with a pot of tea to sit and look out the window with him, forcing Raizel to appreciate the sunrise and Frankenstein's delicious tea _at the same time._ Frankenstein had made a habit of this well before the contract, and the human knew how difficult this was for Raizel and it only encouraged him to come every morning.

It was difficult, just like Frankenstein, but even in only a handful of decades it had become familiar and comfortable. Just like Frankenstein. Raizel would be nonplussed if Frankenstein did not come to bother him as the birds were waking up.

Then Frankenstein would busy himself about something else, either his mind loudly shouting contentment, puzzlement and bursts of bright excitement in the manor, or making noise with Gejutel and Ragar nearby, where Raizel would hear the explosions with his ears as well as his powers.

It frightened away the birds, but Raizel didn't want to discourage Frankenstein from going and playing with the clan leaders. Frankenstein was sad when he didn't interact with anyone. There was even a word for this in Frankenstein's mind, 'loneliness,' so it must be an affliction humans were prone to, and poor Frankenstein was sick with it when he came to Raizel's manor.

Raizel was disappointed Urokai had only played with Frankenstein once: more people to play with would help make sure Frankenstein didn't get lonely. Urokai had come over more often since Frankenstein had come here, and been frankly talkative, but Frankenstein was delighted to provoke clan leaders, even if it was a bit mean to Urokai. Raizel hadn't asked him to stop because it was mean to Frankenstein of Urokai to think Frankenstein would harm Raizel.

Frankenstein cut with words and that weapon of his. He hurt people, himself most of all, but he was too kind to harm anyone who hadn't trespassed against power.

Both Raizel and Frankenstein killed those who committed that sin. The clan leaders disliked Frankenstein but did not fear him. They liked Raizel but feared him, both for the same reason.

It was all very difficult. And sad.

The clan leaders might come to complain but Raizel would never do more than chastise Frankenstein. He already felt bad for sealing away one of Frankenstein's favorite things to do (from how busily he worked at it), becoming more powerful.

Were they not already afraid of him enough in the human world? Being outcast among his kind was how Frankenstein became so lonely. Surely fellow humans would have appreciated Frankenstein's talkative nature, the way the clan leaders didn't (except for Ragar)?

When the sun was high in the sky, Frankenstein brought snacks as well as tea, for Raizel to contemplate choosing among during the heat of the day, when there were fewer birds and animals abroad.

At the peak of the hot afternoon he came with a fresh pot of tea and was talkative for awhile. Frankenstein being happy was something to appreciate just as much as any bird or cloud, so Raizel would turn from the window to watch him until he started to feel embarrassed for Franken, being so talkative, and turned back to his window to signal to Frankenstein that Raizel was ignoring the noise and it was alright to go on being cheerful.

In the evening after Raizel finished watching the sunset was dinner, which involved moving to another room and appreciating how Frankenstein arranged the table, with silver and crystal and a display of flowers and leaves in the center.

Different birds and animals were there to appreciate at night, along with the stars, and of course Frankenstein was always busy.

He was even busy in his sleep, mind whirling with the things called 'dreams.' Frankenstein was vulnerable to his weapon while he slept, so Raizel protected him from it in the hours just before dawn, while Raizel was choosing his shirt for the day.

Franken normally seemed to know everything, but it seemed he hadn't known Raizel did that until the contract let him sense it.

It made him soft and grateful when he realized, which led to snacks at breakfast that day, forcing Raizel to try to juggle the tea, the snacks, the dawn and a smiling Frankenstein sending his happiness through the bond as well.

Raizel had been quite overwhelmed that morning, which only made Frankenstein smile more as Raizel sighed. His Bonded delighted in being difficult. Raizel had tried to hide how overwhelmed he was to keep from encouraging him but Frankenstein could read him almost as well as Muzaka. Frankenstein was sharp and perceptive.

A happy Frankenstein could be overwhelming enough to make Raizel's cheeks change color all by itself, and then Frankenstein had blushed too, smiling as bright as the sun and as soft as a cloud and it was entirely too much for even the Noblesse.

Not that Raizel would complain. Frankenstein might stop. It wasn't likely, Frankenstein rarely stopped doing things that bothered people or made their lives difficult because he enjoyed doing both those things so much, but Raizel couldn't bear to take that risk.


End file.
